New Arrivals
by Mitford
Summary: Ziva has a mystery friend arriving and someones not happy!
1. Chapter 1

Ziva rushed through the busy arrivals lounge. Pony tail and feet flying, she stopped to check the arrivals board.

"Damn!" she muttered through her teeth scowling and continuing on her way.

She had planned to leave early and be looking pretty and self contained by in the arrivals lounge in time to meet her guest.

Instead she had spent the afternoon searching a submarine (which had just returned to the states following r and r in Cairns) for a baby kangaroo, enduring DiNozzo's confusing jokes about tying the poor animal down, bruised shins from Tim accidentally running into her back as they gave chase (causing her to trip into the lower half of a sub door way rather than stepping through) and scratches from when she had finally caught the poor scared animal.

The upside of the afternoon had been that they had finally caught the guy who had smuggled the koala during the summer prior to her return. She was really pleased about that submarines were really not the places for marsupials.

The poor kangaroo had looked distinctly pleased to be back on dry land. Who would have known what Abbey referred to as roos got sea sick?

She didn't think she was going to forgive Tony for quite a while for the way he had collapsed laughing and cracking jokes with members of the crew as the baby animal bounded though the sub she and McGee in hot (and she admitted to herself) rather ridiculous pursuit.

Even the subsequent head slap had not eased her feelings.

But then she had to remember that Tony was still sore that she would not tell him who had called her at work yesterday.

She had been fuming that he sat and listened to her whole conversation and seemed to resent her happiness that she was to see the person on the other end of the line soon.

So when she ended the call and he glared at her, raised an eyebrow and growled "Worth?" she had just smiled and swept off down to see Abbey.

Reaching the arrivals waiting lounge she slowed her pace and looked around thank goodness he hadn't arrived yet she would have time to compose herself

She inspected herself. Beacuse the case had only just ended in time for her to break a million traffic laws on the way to the airport she was still wearing her field kit.

It looked ok but was not the nice jeans and shirt she had sitting on her bed to wear tonight.

The scratches on her neck and arms were not lovely either. She just hoped her face was clean.

She gave herself an illicit sniff. Then held her breath – great - she smelled like sweat and baby kangaroo piddle!

"Ziva my darling!!" cried the beautiful, great, silver mained, brown bear of a man with an ancient weathered green kit bag slung lightly over his shoulder who swept into the lounge drawing the attention of all waiting in the lounge.

He dropped his kit bag to the floor and opened his huge arms wide not seeming to notice the state Ziva knew herself to be looking.

Elation filling her Ziva she happily launched herself into his arms chuckling as he roughly swept her off her feet.

"My darling" happily roared the man mountain, pressing his lips to her brown curls as two great fat tears fell from his mesmerizing brown eyes into her thick curls.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony sat in the drivers' seat of his latest Mustang, eyes fixed and full attention on the exit of the airports arrival lounge.

Next to him a visibly annoyed McGee, who had hunched his shoulders, pursed his lips and was glaring at Tony.

"I think we should just go Tony!"Stated McGee crossly.

"No!" said Tony from between his teeth not tearing his eyes away from the doorway for an instance. No way was he leaving till he knew who Ziva was meeting.

"Tony! Will you listen to me! Growled McGee "Remember what happened last time you messed with Ziva's private life. She hasn't seen us yet we can just go. I promise if we just go I will never tell her."

"Shut up McGoo and keep your eyes on the other exit" said Tony face set and never turning away from his task.

"Look Tony" said McGee through pursed lips "I've been pretty patient with you. I let you bring me here under false pretences; I've sat here and reasoned with you for thirty minutes and I gotta tell you I am really considering getting out of the car and getting a cab home. Don't do this. Lets just go get a drink like you told me we were going to and Ziva will tell us who she is meeting tomorrow"

He sighed not even sure Tony was listening so intent was his partner on watching for the Israeli.

"Ziva and you are just getting back on track. Don't spoil it by spying on her. She is allowed to have a boyfriend...."

Tony cut across his partner still not looking at him "Look McGee I don't care if she hates us. We need to know what is happening with her so that we don't have to go on any more expeditions to far flung locations to rescue her. I don't want to have to go through this summer again. Her taste in men sucks. I ain't going to go to Siberia this time to fetch her unless I can avoid it. This is the only way we are going to find out what we are dealing with this time...." He stopped his whole body tensing. He craned his neck closer to the wind screen.

There was Ziva, her head snuggled (his ninja snuggling –she didn't snuggle)into the side of a huge brown lion of a man with wonderful long silver hair and a handsome face, his arm holding her close as they laughed. They were totally wrapped up in each other. The mans other arm was oh so casually supporting the worn olive green kit bag that draped over the shoulder Ziva wasn't nesting under.

God it was worse than he thought, worse than Worth.

This guy looked self assured, older. He looked like someone who might take Ziva away.

Ziva was dating an unknown quantity not a pretty boy muscle type but an older guy and she looked really happy.

"Damn!" swore Tony starting the engine.

McGee who had been worriedly watching Tony's reaction and wondering how he was going to get Abby to come help was pitched forward hitting his head off the dash as Tony hit the gas.

"Tonnnnneee..............."


	3. Chapter 3

"Only you, my little lamb could find a kangaroo on a submarine!" laughed Samuel Rabin, smiling his

brilliant smile at the pretty girl with the big brown eyes.

She smiled back at him as she put the tray with the tea things down on the coffee table and curled

into the arm chair opposite her old friend.

"Tea! Tea! TEA!" Said Rabin his smile growing yet larger as he threw his great arms out wide his

expansive gesture nearly knocking the lamp off the side table. ,

"I come all the way from Israel to see my little lamb and she gives me tea! Pfft!" He said ending his

rant with another huge smile at his little lamb and using one giant fist to sweep his mug up his lips

with a satisfied smirk, lion like silver hair flowing with him as he moved.

She gripped her own steaming mug and raised her eyebrow at him, a half smile playing on her lips,

as she dared him to continue. Curling her legs beneath her as she considered how happy she was to

see Rabin.

Rabin thought back to the first time he had seen this brown eyed, beauty (letting his mind slide over

the last far less happy time he had seen her). He had been newly arrived in Israel, new to his job at

Mossad, rather lost , missing his very close, extremely physically affectionate family when his new

boss Eli David had invited him to his house for a post work drink.

Rabin and Eli had been in Eli's den having a drink and talking shop when Rabin had realised that they

were being watched. A small pair of brown pig tails had whipped past the glass terrace door a

few moments before and now he spotted a small pair of naughty brown eyes looking out at him

from the cover of a potted palm. He had continued talking but had not been as surprised as he

pretended (he was a spy after all) when, after Eli left the room to organise dinner, a small figure in a

fringed cow girl suit pointing a silver gun had erupted from behind the sofa and demanded to know

if he was friend or foe. He had smiled and called her a naughty little lamb as he would one of his

many little brothers and sisters caught in similar exploits. The capture, tickling and joyous hugs that

followed this episode had left Rabin firmly feeling firmly at home (as he had not felt since he left his

family)under this little ball of energies spell.

A spell, he reflected, as he smiled at her now from which he was yet to wake.


	4. Chapter 4

"So my little lamb no boyfriend? Said Rabin raising a shaggy, silver eyebrow at Ziva and giving her his half smile. His soft, rolling, eastern European accented English making the word Lamb rhyme with limb.

Ziva snorted, shifting in her arm chair and coyly looking at the floor. Taking a slow sip of her tea in dismissal.

He eyed her from the safety of his arm chair, "I don't believe it!" he said spreading his arms and slouching back on the sofa, giving her a knowing smile.

"Fess up my little lamb. Even when you were a little girl I have never known there not to be some fellow under your spell. Think of poor little Rubenstein. How he adored you" Rabin chuckled.

Ziva glared narrowed eyed at him over the top of her mug knowing the rememberence to come.

"How your father and I laughed, poor little Rubenstein so desperately in love with the cute, rough, little bear cub that you were, I shall never forget the look on your little face when he arrived at your birthday party with flowers and tried to kiss you. Although, I will admit you had a lovely upper cut even then. What a black eye, poor little Rubenstein"

He held his hands across his vast stomach as he laughed softly remembering.

Ziva looked up from her study of the carpet glaring "Rabin, I was never a bear cub!" she said her indignation clear but a small smile still playing on her lips.

"Yes you were my darling. Do you remember the summer I taught you to shoot! I thought you would never be a lady!"

He smiled at her, "Darling, I now that your father and I are close but you know that you can tell me anything .You know this .Eli my oldest friend in Israel does not even know I am here. He knows nothing of what you have told me of Somalia and he never will. You understand this, yes?"

Ziva smiled at Rabin her acknowledgement that all he said was true. Her big brown eyes showing her trust.

He looked at her seriously. "We have talked enough of such matters over the last long months and your father knows my views on the Somalia mission. But my darling you must remember that he is an old man and has had a very hard life and it has twisted him."

Ziva made a flat handed stop gesture at him closing her eyes and he nodded tears fighting to stream from his clear green eyes.

He shook his great lion like head in dismissal of the topic they had talked enough of on the phone.

"We won't speak of it again my darling." He smiled at her "Perhaps you should tell me about the famous Agent DiNozzo? Your father is still ranting about him! He laughed.

"Rabin, there is nothing between Tony and I" said Ziva

"Oh, really.....

"Tony" McGee shook the shoulder of the figure with its top half sprawled across the bar.

"Tony! Come on we need to go"

"Leave meeee alooooone, scat, beeee off, get out of here" Came the muffled voice from between the hands of the sprawled torso.

McGee shared a look with the pretty bar maid and started to help the sprawler up off the bar and towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva arrived home tired and fed up.

Dropping her things on the sofa she headed for the kitchen, discarding outer layers on the way.

Dusty from searching through a bakery for a cigarette lighter with a bullet hole, hair limp, eyes tired from having stayed up too late talking to Rabin.

Tony at been vicious to her all day.

Deliberately verbally cutting up everything she said and throwing it back at her.

Glowering and nipping at her as they had interviewed suspects and leaving her out of the lunch order.

Then, then he had expected her to just tell him who she had staying.

She had enjoyed refusing. If he wanted to act like a child she would treat him like a child.

Poor McGee had taken refuge at every opportunity.

Never had she been so pleased to find a piece of evidence as when she found the lighter.

She had been worried that she would be stuck on the case from hell for at least another week.

Rather than home in time to take a bath and make dinner.

Entering the kitchen she saw there was a note on the fridge.

In Rabin great, assured, rounded hand writing he told her he had gone out to meet on old girlfriend for lunch.

Ziva smiled as she kicked off her shoes and poured herself a glass of wine.

Rabin's girlfriends had been a great feature of her childhood and indeed her adult life.

Family BBQ and parties were always made more interesting by the thought of just who would be with Rabin.

It had been an ex – girlfriend of Rabin's who had conducted her Mossad interview and another who had conducted the physical aspect of her training course.

Yet another, the wife of a rather dubious Russian, had saved her life in Archangel by smuggling her out of the country in her Louis Vuitton trunk (Ziva had returned it full of Israeli wine as a thank you) after the assassination of a rather elderly German had caused too much local comment.

He seemed to have gone out at one time or another with every beautiful, intelligent, woman over a certain age in Israel in fact most of the countries that he had travelled to could boast at least one of Rabin's angels.

His relationships were important to him. Rabin's ex girlfriends stayed his friends for the most part.

He just never seemed to have actually managed to settle for just one of the angels for more than a year or two and to be honest he never seemed to have wanted too.

She smiled as she turned on the bath.

She loved Rabin sixty year old, naughty, flamboyant, joyous, lothario though he was.

Like Tony, Ziva thought, like Tony when they first meet but not surprisingly any more.

She loved her relationship with Tony when they got on no one was more fun to be around but when the man was an arse he was truly an arse, she thought as she slipped into the soothing hot water.

X

Abby parked the hearse, lifted the slightly car sick Mort out of the boot and checked herself in the wing mirror.

Pig tails straight, top cute mini pleats sharp, new rocks shiny, cute puppy on matching studded tartan lead, check. She was ready to meet the world.

Briskly she tottered towards Ziva's apartment little yellow lab gandering happily at her shins.

On the stairs she noted she was following a really gorgeous great bear of a man, tanned with flowing silver locks like Olivier's Prospero and a nice shirt, well tailored casual blazer and cords.

Abby nodded her head a little at Mort she, liked a handsome man who knew how to dress.

He stopped at Ziva's door and knocked.

Abby reached him just as a wet haired, plain blue coloured cotton PJ-ed, Ziva opened the door.

Mortimer chose this moment to make a happy rush forward to greet Ziva pulling Abby on the end of his lead and driving the whole group into the apartment in a heap.

Abby and Rabin only just retained their balance but Ziva and Mort ended on the floor.

Abby eyed Ziva knowingly from above and stomped her foot" I knew it, I knew it. IT'S YOU whose been feeding him the treats. You and that sly spy stuff telling me that it was most likely McGee or Tony because they are soft Americans. Shame on you!"

Ziva bent down on the floor tickling a hairy yellow tummy looked rather embarrassed and Rabin laughed.

He smiled at this interesting friend of Ziva's and drew the angry Goth with him to the sofa.

Once everyone was comfortably settled in the drawing room and Rabin had broken out another of the bottles of rather fine wine he had brought with him.

Abby started in on the problem that had brought her out to play on a week night.

Smiling at Rabin across the sofa she said "Ziva, you've got to sort this thing out with Tony"

Rabin sat back interested, quietly going into spy mode so he could find out as much as possible.

Ziva snorted. God she just wanted to enjoy this evening not talk about this awkward stuff with Tony.

"Ziva, he is wigging out. He is like so worried. He thinks this great big softy over here (she poked Rabin in the tummy, he smiled lazily at her) is some sort of threat to your safety"

Ziva looked at from tickling Mort who was spread across her knee nose quivering in happiness.

Big brown eyes looking into big blue eyes "Abby he has been awful. All week he has been awful. I would happily have told him about Rabin if he had asked nicely. She snorted again


	6. Chapter 6

"Darling, Darling my little Darling" Rabin sighed hoarsely as he threw a great arm around Ziva's shoulders pulling her into his side.

Abbey and Mort had just left after a lovely wine filled evening and Rabin and Ziva were now watching from the drawing room window as the hearse made its way out of the car park attached to Ziva's building.

Abbey had said some things that had made Rabin sad.

He didn't like to think of his little lamb caught up in a frustrating relationship, in love with a man with whom she appeared to be going nowhere romantically.

Yet the boy must also feel something for Ziva. You did not get as bothered as Abbey had said Tony was about Rabin visiting Ziva when the woman involved was just a friend. Also there

was the rescue from Somalia - that alone made Rabin desperate for this romance to work – but not if it continued to make Ziva so unhappy.

Rabin sighed again as they watched the policeman patrolling the block to doff his hat to the hearse. All this star crossed stuff was really not to his taste.

He liked his romance straight forward and happy. That was what he wanted for his little lamb too.

He looked down at her as he thought. Ziva stood cuddled into his side slightly rosy checked from the wine, relaxed looking but there was still a sadness around her big brown eyes that

he didn't like.

He decided he was going to have to seek out this man who was making his darling so unhappy.

He was making his plans as he kissed Ziva's head softly, looked her clear in the eyes. Clear honest green meeting speaking coffee coloured orbs to tell her he understood.

He made his slightly unsteady way to the spare room leaving Ziva standing leaning on the window sill looking out into the black, black night.

The case which the team arrived to discover the next morning was a real out and out stinker, literally.

A major in the marines had been found beaten to death and left in the dumpsters outside a really beautiful town house.

A disgusting, stinking search had however been followed by rather a treat for the male members of the team.

The really stunning town house was full of the most graceful, most beautiful, most expensive, most charming prostitutes in the whole of Washington. They were having morning tea in the

elegant drawing room when the team arrived to conduct interviews.

The ladies of the house made on the whole a big hit with the team.

There was a lovely, confident feisty older red head who captivated Gibb's attention.

A stunning African MIT grad who actually remembered McGee from school seemed very happy to talk to hom about her relationship with the Major.

The sweet seeming elderly British madam caused Ducky some embarrassment with her repeated assurances of her certainty

that she and Ducky had met during her time nursing the troops during the Korean War. Certain stories she started to tell caused Ducky to turn rather pink.

There was even a blond who reduced Jimmy to a shambling incoherent gurney dropper.

Tony made a great point of making sure Ziva saw him flirting with a really sexy tall French girl but the effect was spoiled when "Gigi" (she swore this was her real name) revealed to him

that of the whole team Ziva was the one she found most attractive. Following her revelation by asking Ziva stright out for her number.

It was therefore a grumpy Tony who walked into the coffee shop on the navy base to get the teams lunch order.

As he stood glowering in the queue he felt a large hand press down on his shoulder. He looked up slightly to see Ziva's giant from the airport. The one who Ziva let cuddle her.

He glowered up at the silvered haired bear who had accosted him.

Rabin laughed slapping Tony on the back again.

"My boy, you and I have a lot to talk about" He drawled in his gravely Israeli voice as he smiled at the glaring young man ...


	7. Chapter 7

Tony sat across the table from Ziva's giant waiting to hear why he had been accosted.

The giant took his time stirring sugar into his black coffee, cutting up his Danish pastry, making himself comfy in his chair. Taking his time as he threw his Prospero like long flowing grey locks over his shoulders, using his big green eyes to add extra warmth to his smile at Tony.

Tony glowered at the man (who even seated made Tony usualy a decently sized man feel rather small), trying to work out why Ziva should choose this man over him. Sure this guy was good looking with a big physical presence (like a long haired version of the aging Olivier) but he was old, too old for Ziva.

Tony considered leaving but his curiosity just would not let him.

The giant smiled at Tony, a big open smile that reached his honest green eyes.

"My dear boy" Rabin said with a laugh "Glowering at me has never yet managed to make me disappear!"

Tony was not amused.

"Well looki here my Israeli friend here in America we don't think it's very polite to accost strangers in coffee shops. I haven't got very long for lunch. What is this about?"

Rabin smiled still laughing "Oh really, I had heard that accosting strangers in coffee shops was your normal modus operandi"

It was the giant Israeli's accompanying wink that really pissed Tony off.

"Who do you think you are?" Tony said starting to get up from the table.

Rabin still smiling used one big paw to motion Tony back into his chair. Moving his chair round the table and placing the same large paw calmly on Tony's shoulder.

"Now, Now my dear boy just calm down, you and I are going to be friends, I think"

"Oh really" Tony snorted eying the huge hand on his shoulder with distain.

"YES" said Rabin emphatically "Now a beautiful little gothic dove tells me that you appear to be labouring under a huge misapprehension in regard to my position in little Ziva's life"

He paused to raise an eyebrow at Tony who looked both interested and rather embarrassed.

"I have known Ziva since she was just a little bear cub of a girl. I taught her how to shoot, I taught her how to hunt. I have no children myself and I have always thought of Ziva as being the daughter I never had. Any thought that there is anything romantic between us is repulsive. She is my little lamb and what I want to know from you my boy is why, why you are making my little lamb unhappy"

Tony was now really red. He did not want to discuss his feelings for Ziva with this guy. He was so glad that Ziva wasn't seeing the old guy. It was like a huge weight off his shoulders but that didn't mean that he was going to start spilling his guts to some old guy who was probably a friend of Eli David' needed time to work this all out in his head. Process this new information. Decide what he wanted to do. He just knew he needed to leave. Leave right now.

He wished he was just about anywhere else in the world. Hell at this moment he would happily get back aboard that warship. He slipped out from under Rabin's great paw.

"Look" Tony said as he stood "Nice as it has been to meet you."(He raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes) "I gotta get lunch back to the team"

Rabin smiled up as Tony lifted the large paper bag with the teams lunch order in it from the table.

Laughing the broad shouldered Israeli said "Don't worry my boy I will let you escape but I have a friend who tells me the Jack's Bar on J Street is rather special I will be there tonight at 7. You and I really must chat"

"Yeah that sounds great" said Tony curling his lip and raising his eyebrow. Vowing to himself to be at the office till at least 11pm case or no case.

"Just in case you think you might not turn up, my boy. I should tell you that if we are not meeting tonight I might just feel it necessary to tell my little lamb just how you feel about her"

"What the hell do you think you know about my feelings for Ziva" growled Tony, bracing his shoulders as he glowered down at the lounging Israeli still seated at the table.

"Oh I would say rather a lot young man" Smiled Rabin

"I will see you at seven" He called after Tony as Tony turned and stalked to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Ziva snuggled into her pillows trying to focus one reading her novel and not succeeding. She was the only one home.

Rabin had been gone when she came home. He had left a note and a nice dinner for her. He was, she suspected, off with yet another of his old girlfriends and knowing Rabin as she did she knew that such an outing could have taken him anywhere from dinner at the White House to backstage at the New York Met.

Smiling she thought of all the lovely things that Rabin had taken her and her sister too when they were children.

Only with Rabin could you expect to be introduced to both the old lady taking the coats and a famous film star at the same party. Both of whom you could be sure would be old friends.

Tony would love partying with Rabin she thought. Just love it.

The idea brought her mind to what had been bothering her since lunch. Tony who had been so vile all week had changed aspect again after lunch.

He had been furtive and distant all afternoon not nasty as he had been all week but not himself either.

She hated that it bothered her so much. That she noticed so much. But what she really hated was that he could not just behave so that she could introduce him to Rabin.

Because, though she didn't want to dwell on why, she had a few day dreamy scenarios built up about the two men meeting and all three of them having a blast.

Because the thing was at the end of the day they were the two people in the whole world she had the most fun with and felt safest with.

Her cheeks went red at the thought of admitting it to herself but she knew that even when Tony was a complete ass, even when he was dissing her to some woman he was flirting with right in front of her nose, when it came down to the line it was all about her for him.

She didn't know if this knowledge would ever come to anything. But she knew that he always knew where she was in any situation.

That when he didn't he was anxious and on the watch for her. That any threat to her had him bristling.

She knew that she was the same with him.

At the moment she knew most of the reason she was on edge was his behaviour during the day.

It didn't fit in with the events of the case which had been going well (suspect successfully confessing) or with the rest of the teams mood (normal, slightly elated at finishing a case).

She had known for certain since Somalia that Tony and she had an unbreakable something.

It had taken some time to get her head straight after Africa but once she had she knew for sure that there was this Teflon "thing" between the two of them.

This unspoken, only tacitly acknowledged bond that meant whatever happened he cared. Men don't go all the way to Africa for just anyone.

She reached out and turned off the lamp (Rabin would have to tell her about his exploits in the morning).

She smiled as her eyes closed, her book falling into the tangle of the sheets as she turned onto her side and nuzzled into the bed, face still warm from embarrassment at the frank thoughts she had been having.

She dreamt of Africa, of Tony and Rabin meeting and of Abby and she and Morty and McGee and Gibbs and Ducky and a really great dinner party.

In her dream Rabin and Tony stood up from the dinner table and began waltzing together singing "I can't give you anything but love BABY. That's the only thing I've plenty of, baby". Their voices melding rather beautifully.

The deep eastern rumble and the mellow New York rather a lovely combo.

Ziva recognised the song from the Cary Grant film that she and Tony had watched at the cinema a while ago. Tony had sung the song the whole way home. She had scolded him but secretly rather enjoyed it.

As she watched (memorised) the two waltz she felt herself lifted out of her dream

Literally she felt herself come out of the dream but she was not yet awake.

Someone seemed to have lifted her across their shoulder.

She was swinging as someone carried her (none to steadily). She was still wrapped up in her sheets as she headed feet first towards her bedroom door.

The carrier and someone else were singing rather out of tune but with lots of gusto "Dream a while scheme a while. We're sure to find Happiness and I guess. All those things you've always pined for" and there was Rabin's deep rolling laugh.

And as she prized open her eyes and sniffed at the back of the dark suit jacket her face was pressed into it smelled of smoke and beer and that deep mix of aftershave, expensive soap and pheromones that was TONY.

The singing kept on she could feel the rumble of Tony's voice through his body "Gee, I'd like to see you looking swell, baby. Diamond bracelets Woolworth doesn't sell, baby"

As she swayed towards her drawing room in the most undignified manner (still fighting off sleep and trying to gather her wits) her suspicions were confirmed.

In his clear accented English she heard Rabin break off singing and announce "Through here my boy. The wine is through here. You bring the women and song eh! Ha!"

She was going to kill them!

But at the moment the two men seemed to be giving it the big finish.

Tony paused in the door way to the drawing room.

Her now slightly more awake face still tousled up in her blankets and pushed into his back by one of his hands (not roughly but it that overly attentive manner that goes with the more inebriated gentleman).

As they neared the end of the song Tony placed one rather over familiar hand on her rear to steady her and removed his other hand from the back of her head (which it had been steadying).

As she turned her now free head she was able to see him giving some very shaky one handed Jazz hands.

"Till that lucky day, you know darned well, baby. I can't give you anything but LOVE".

She snorted with laughter.

"BRAVO, My boy" said Rabin applauding.


End file.
